


Pacifica's Parents

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Gravity Falls
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Evonne calls Pacifica's parents much to Carmen and Johnny's dismay. AU!





	1. Chapter 1

Evonne was calling Pacifica's so called parents

"Hello"

"Evonne where's our daughter!? She was supposed to go to a party but no she hangs out with that rebellious yet beautiful woman and her buff husband huh!?"

"Well techinally-"

"Evonne you better help us find our daughter or there will serious consequences!"

Evonne gulped

Evonne sees Pacifica and Sol playing

Evonne said "You got it"

Evonne laughed nervously "oh no"

She hear a door bell 

Later

Evonne said "And now the moment we all been waiting for!"

Evonne opened the door

Evonne said "Hello"

Evonne, Carmen and Johnny's jaws dropped

Preston said "Pac-Pacifica is that our baby!?"

Priscilla said "Come to us sweetie!"

Carmen said "You're Pacifica's parents"

Priscilla said "Yes I am thank you for watching her oh I miss her so much I'm Priscilla and this is my husband Preston"

"Well I'm-"

Priscilla and Preston started to cough

"Oh sorry can I come in I want to meet the people who's been watching my baby!!"

Pacifica said "oh no"


	2. Chapter 2

Priscilla mocked "Pacifica's safe poor baby"

Carmen growled "Yeah well she's doing fine"

"Hey Carmen do you have coffee with alcohol!"

Johnny said "Wait wait wait you can't drink something with alcohol!"

"Hey pretty boy I'll spit on you for a dollar"

"What ew no I didn't say yes I didn't say yes"

Priscilla spits on Johnny's face

Carmen said "Johnny are you okay!"

"Pay up pay up!"

Carmen and Johnny glared at a rich couple

Evonne said "Pacifica go to your parents and leave"

Pacifica finally had enough "No!"

"No why not!?"

"That's not what happened"

"Now now darling don't get talking crazy close your mouth before I smack you!"

"Wait what's just happened"

"Okay this is what happened"

Flashback opens

Pacifica was packing her stuff and started to write a note

Pacifica opened the window and climb out of it with a ladder

Thunder crashing and it starts to rain

Pacifica walked to a bus stop

A bus arrived and Pacifica walked into it

New York

A bus now arrived

Pacifica walked out of the bus

Pacifica takes a deep breath 

Pacifica walked into the apartment and knocked on the door

Carmen opened the door

"Hello"

"Hi I'm Pacifica and you must be Carmen"

Flashback closes

"And that what happens"

But Preston slapped Pacifica causing her to fall on the floor

Carmen and Johnny gasped

"Well you better go to your real parents"

Pacifica gets up

"Yeah go come with us!"

Pacifica said "Carmen Johnny don't let Evonne make me go with old mommy and daddy they hit me and rings a stupid bell!"

"Evonne I don't think they were supposed to take care of her"

"Yeah but come on that's her real legal parents!"

"Come on Pacifica we gotta go!"

"Go to your parents!"

"Pacifica we gotta get money I mean take you home"

"Come on Pacifica we gotta go come on!"

"Come on you're being a bad influence I gotta get payed!!"

Preston slammed the door

Preston shoved Pacifica into the car

"Come here Pacifica you're coming home with us!"

Pacifica said "No!! I don't wanna go with you old mommy and daddy I don't like you!"

Priscilla slapped Pacifica

"Pacifica Elise Northwest how dare you say that to your own parents I'm the one who give birth to you!?"

"Now you listen up you little brat you're my lottery ticket now okay your stupid friend's father was a famous painter he died and he gives you millions of dollars when you're 18 that money's gonna be mine and you can live with whoever you want!"

"I don't wanna live with you old mommy and old daddy I don't like you!"

But Priscilla slapped her

"You're gonna live with us and you're gonna like it!"

"Shut up!! This is a stolen car and I don't wanna attract any attention!"

Thunder crashing

Preston was driving the car

It starts to rain

Priscilla said "Oh great it's raining ugh!"

But they sees a car window opening

Preston and Priscilla said "Pacifica!!!"

They sees their daughter running away screaming

"PACIFICA GET BACK HOME!!"


End file.
